marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Adrian Toomes' Headquarters
Adrian Toomes' Headquarters is an arms-dealing business that reverse-engineers and weaponize alien technology for sale on the streets in order to earn profits. History Bestman Salvage ]] Furious at the disappointment, Toomes watched the television report on how Tony Stark had now created Damage Control in the wake of the Battle of New York to clean up the mess left behind. Toomes watched the report with Herman Schultz who commented on how the system was now rigged against them all, with Schultz noting the Avengers were now being paid to clean up their own mess. and Randy Vale discovering Chitauri technology]] As they watched the report, Randy Vale discovered that the group still had a large amount of Chitauri technology left over which had not been handed back over to Anne Marie Hoag and her own team to be stored away. With Jackson Brice refusing to move it, Toomes then decided to keep it, convincing the group to turn to a life of crime by reverse-engineering and weaponizing the technology for sale.Spider-Man: Homecoming Selling Alien Weapons ]] Over the next few years, Toomes still worked alongside Schultz and Brice while employing the Tinkerer to use more advanced technology and creating his own Vulture Suit, avoiding the attention of the FBI as well as the Avengers as they continued breaking the law. As Vulture flew into his base, he proudly told the Tinkerer and his crew that business is good as he delivered even more technology for them to weaponize and then sell to all of their new buyers. Jackson Brice's Mistake Schultz and Jackson Brice managed to get back to their base. Brice was thrilled with the chase, only to be confronted by Adrian Toomes while Schultz stayed in the background. As the argument with Brice and Toomes escalated, Toomes tells Brice that he is fired. Brice threatened Toomes, saying that he will inform the authorities about their operation. Brice then asked Toomes what would happen if he told Doris Toomes about his business. This was a step too far for Toomes, who promptly picked up a gun and shot Brice instantly killing him and leaving Schultz staring at his friend's ashes. Confused and shocked about his actions, he asked the Tinkerer if he had picked up a Anti-Gravity Gun, only to have picked up a Chitauri Gun instead. Toomes walked over to Brice's ashes and picked up the Shocker's Gauntlet and passed it to Schultz. Back to the Base keep arguing]] Back at their headquarters, Schultz packed his things, becoming concerned that he would be arrested soon, as the FBI would have got them arrested at the ferry if not for Spider-Man's interference. Toomes convinced him to stay though to pull off one last job, Toomes then asks Mason to create the high-altitude vacuum seal for the Matter Phase Shifter and asks Schultz to stick around for one last heist. Destruction of the Headquarters is confronted by Spider-Man]] Toomes' suspicions about Parker's true identity were confirmed, although he kept his observations quiet and inconspicuous. Once Liz exited the car upon arrival, Toomes told her to give him a few minutes alone with Parker. Once she left, he pulled a gun from the glove compartment and confronted Parker, asking him whether Liz was aware of his duality and sparing his life as gratitude saving her life. He warned Parker to stop pursuing him or else he would kill him and everybody he loved, Parker refused to back down and, following a fight with the Shocker tracked Toomes back to his hideout with help from Ned Leeds and confronted him. Toomes tried to justify his actions to Spider-Man, explaining that everything he had done was to support his family and claiming that the wealthy and powerful care nothing for the common people like themselves. When Spider-Man refused to listen again, Toomes summoned his Vulture Exo-Suit to break the support beams around his lair, trapping Spider-Man under a pile of rubble and leaving him to suffocate. Toomes stepped outside and donned his Vulture Wings which had been upgraded by the Tinkerer. Looking out over New York City, the Vulture spied on Stark Tower and waited until the cargo plane filled with the Stark Industries weapons and the other Chitauri and Ultron technology was moved out so that he could steal it and sell all of the technology on the black market. References Category:Locations Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming Locations Category:Comics Locations